Breaking Walls
by 13Zander13
Summary: Kazue a bored girl who has some major OCD problems. Natsuki the new girl with a horrid past. Neither want to get along but when you're at True Cross Academy, you have to realize that sometimes you have to put aside your differences. How much of Cram school, boys, and each other will these girls be able to stand? Collab with Crimsonpearlalice (not Yuri!)
1. The New Girl

_Hey guys! So this is a story done by crisompearlalice (who I mainly collab with look on my profile) and I that we've been thinking about doing for a while XD It's blue exorcist (obviously) and the only real change we're going to make for now is bumping up Rin and Yukio's age to 16 rather than 15. It's not a huge age difference but other than that everything will be the same really._

_We only own our OC's_

_Tell us what you think :D_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Told as Kazue Lee**

"This can't be happening… This could not be happening."

I pulled at my hair in exasperation as I stared at my room. My perfect room which I had been living alone in for the past month and grown comfortable with. Why now? Why did it have to be now?

Scowling I kicked the table side then tried to figure out a plan in my head. There had to be something that I could do to fix this. Maybe if I was annoying enough the girl would request another room. I mean this had to be a joke- right?

Headmaster Mefisto knew that I needed my own room. I had specifically told him so and even tried to bribe him which… of course didn't work. I wasn't ready to share a room with someone who could be messy and just.. Not right! This wasn't going to happen.

But it had to.

With a groan I started to pull my things all onto my half of the room. The posters had to be taken down and hung back up properly… my desk- what the hell would I do with it? It couldn't be moved because it was right in front of the window- if it sat anywhere else in the room it wouldn't look right. I couldn't not use it though!

"Kazue what are you doing?" I looked up from the pile of posters to see my boyfriend standing in the doorway with his black hair with a streak of blond in the middle pulled back with a clip. Ryuji (also known as Bon) must have been studying.

"Apparently some girl is moving in with me and I don't know what she's like. At all." I huffed crossing my arms over my chest. He wrapped his arm around my waist and examined the room with me.

"I'm sure that she'll be fine so calm down." He stated and I nodded, my nerves starting to calm. "Anyways what Konekomaru and I do is split the room in half. He gets one side and I get the other… I mean there are some things that we both use but that's what we do."

"Alright...You should go study. Cram school is starting tomorrow. You excited?" A grin played on my lips as I faced him, one of my hands in his own.

A smile started to form on his own face though it disappeared quickly. He nodded solemnly and I almost sighed. I knew how serious he was about defeating Satan but honestly- I wasn't sure how realistic it was. I was going to help as much as possible to get Bon to his goal.

"Do you think I can do this?" He whispered looking nervous for once. I gave him a smile as a conformation.

"I really do. Now go and study. I need to clean this room." I gestured to the mess that surrounded us and he grinned widely, pecked me on the cheek, and then left the room quickly.

I examined the room once more when an idea struck me. Separate the room… hmmm?

Half and hour later I found myself climbing on top of the desk, pulling the roll of duct tape along with me. After quickly cleaning up the rest of my stuff that was on her side I was finally almost done.

I gave the tape one last tug and then took out the scissors- snipping the end of the tape off. It was perfect. Going along the middle of the room was now a long line of neon green duct tape. It was on the floor, separated our door, desk, closet, ceiling, and even the window. It was completely straight and perfect in every way.

Grinning to myself I hopped off the desk and set the tape down. Examining her extremely clean side I checked my watch. 10:15. She should be here in about 5 minutes or so… according to Mephisto at least.

I then turned towards my own side and let out a string of curses. Because of how quickly I had been cleaning the girl's side, my side was a mess. All of the posters were scattered along my bed completely disorganized and out of place- my sheets wound up on the ground and my clothes were all tossed everywhere. All of my extremely expensive...designer clothes.

"What the heck…"

I spun around to see a girl stuck in my tape- pulling at it as she yanked it off of her self. This of course made it start to pull off of the floor.

"What are you doing?! I had it completely even!" I exclaimed and yanked it away from her.

This had to be a joke. While I cut the section of tape away from the doorway and stuck it onto the actual door- the girl examined the room seeming confused by it.

I looked at the girl and tilted my head to the side. She honestly didn't look like anyone that I would actually talk to. She had large auburn hair that was extremely puffy and curly and held back with a black headband. She was pretty pale- shorter than me so average height and had brown eyes. Though she seemed normal her shoes were worn along with her clothes. Both of them rugged and actually pretty dirty.

"You're Kazue right?" She asked and I nodded, starting to clean up my half of the room as she sat down on hers.

"Correct. And what's your name rats nest?" I questioned while organizing all of my perfectly even posters on the wall just how I liked it.

"Um… excuse me? What was that?" She seemed appalled by my nickname and I couldn't help but to smirk at the girl.

"Rats nest. You know. Cuz all of this?" I waved towards her hair and she looked offended which caused me to grin widely at the girl. "You should really do something about. That's pretty much what I'm saying."

She rolled her eyes and I quickly hung up all of the clothes that were scattered in my side of the closet and looked at the girl.

"Natsuki Ito." She muttered and I nodded then noticed her shoes once more. Wow… they were really a lot more tattered than I though… and even more unclean.

"You're shoes are really dirty." I stated.

Who the hell didn't clean their shoes? It would drive me nuts to have them dirty in the first place but to have the dirt in all of these different places that didn't match the other shoe- that killed me inside. It honestly did.

"So?" She looked down at them and rose an eyebrow. I sighed unable to believe that she really didn't give a damn about them.

"So you shouldn't be wearing them. They're so dirty and just… gross. Don't you have any other shoes?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest as I leaned up against the closet door and she shook her head, her eyes downcast as she folded her own arms underneath her head so that she was completely lying down on her head.

"I'm not that rich." Rats Nest stated and I rolled my eyes and started to look in the closet for a pair of my old sneakers.

"Just because you're poor that doesn't mean that you can't take better care of your shoes. You can have these if they fit." I threw the pair at her and she caught them with ease as she stared at the white sneakers.

"I can't just-"

"They're old and too out of fashion if you ask me but... They're at least a bit better than your sneakers." I went over to my bed and put the covers back onto the bed then sat down on it staring at the girl who looked deep in thought. "Now let's go over the rules here. When living with me you do not cross that line. The door is split in half so enter through your side of the door. Don't touch my stuff because I will know if you do.

"The point of this line is so that we each have a complete even half, one person doesn't get more of the room than the other. Now if you need to cross the line I have to be there with you and you have to put everything back in it's place once your done. The only thing that isn't off limits is my closet." I looked her up and down once as I spoke and I nodded to myself knowing that I was doing this girl a favor.

"You can borrow anything in there as long as you put it back in the right condition. The only thing that you however cannot borrow is my jacket." I pointed the white leather jacket that was sitting on my bedpost. My baby. "This jacket probably costs more than your life so you- no touchy."

The girl opened her mouth to say something then shut it, shaking her head instead of saying anything. I grinned seeing that she was catching on. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

"How do we split the desk and the chair?" She asked and I looked over towards it then sighed. I knew that there would be some problem or another…

"Well we each get a half of the desk and as for the chair…" I stared at it for a second before yanking the tape off of the thing and shoving it towards the girls side so that it was no longer in the middle. "I'll just buy a new one. Now I may have someone in here at some points and if you want to avoid getting in an embarrassing situation we have a system that when there is a tie on the doorknob you do not enter. It's the system that all the kids here have. Now… I think that we're done. Any questions Rats Nest?"

She scowled at the nickname yet shook her head choosing to ignore my jab at her. Natsuki seemed alright but if I had to show her where to go tomorrow- I would flip shit.

* * *

I ruffled my hair with my hands as I examined myself in the mirror. Everything was perfect. My green eyes were perfectly outlined with eyeliner and my eyelashes were thick with mascara. There was a light layer of concealer covering the few small blemishes that I had and my tie was on straight, hanging underneath the school vest. All of my ear piercings were in- one normal, two in the cartilage, and one cuff on my right ear while my left just had a normal piercing. The thing that I had been most concerned about was my hair. It was long and hung down to my lower back. The left side was my natural black while the right side (the side with my bangs) was dyed with a mix of purples, pinks, though mainly a light blue. I loved it but apparently it was a bit off putting and mother was going to be extremely upset when she saw it. Did I care though? No not really.

I gave my vest a tug before calling it good and quickly put on my jacket then turned around to see Natsuki in her uniform looking uncomfortable while tugging her skirt down… yeah okay that looked awful. While I was opposed to the skirts and wore black skinny jeans instead, I wasn't going to let my roommate walk around looking like a nun in what she was wearing.

"I would pull that up a bit. You're wearing leggings anyways so with it down so far you look...ridiculous. Along with that I would take off the vest and bow the tie. When you're wearing so much on the bottom you look like you don't know how to dress your body. Which you clearly don't." She stared at me unsure as to how to respond and I groaned before strutting over to her side.

Ignoring all personal boundaries I tugged her skirt up a few inches so that it was about to her fingertips and I gestured to her vest.

"Why do you get to cross the line and I don't?" The ginger shot at me and I gave a partial shrug mainly because I didn't have a real answer.

"I make the rules and you need help…. Now take it off." I commanded and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why should I? It's a part of the uniform!" Natsuki argued and I bared my teeth at the ginger.

"Nobody wears that vest but dorks- so take it off! It's an awful color on you!" I exclaimed and glared at the girl.

It was true though. Pretty much nobody looked good in the ass ugly light yellow and pink vests. Whoever designed those was an stared at me challengingly for a moment before giving in. While mumbling underneath her breath she pulled it off leaving her in her white button down shirt and tie.

Shaking my head with a grin I undid her knot and quickly tied it into a bow. I personally didn't wear mine like that but because she wouldn't be wearing a jacket she needed something else to not look as plain.

I gave her a once over and almost smiled seeing that she was wearing my sneakers that I had given her last night.

"You don't look as bad anymore Rats Nest." I patted her on the shoulder and crossed back onto my side of the line and swung my bag over my shoulder.

"Uh…. thanks?" I nodded at her with a slight smirk then grabbed my bag knowing that Bon would be knocking on the door any time soon. Just like always.

As if on cue there was a rhythmic knock and I flung open the door to see Bon leaning up against the doorframe, a cool smirk on his face.

"Ready to get breakfast?" I asked but he seemed to ignore me as he looked around the room- baffled by everything.

"What...is this?" he tugged on the tape and I almost had a heart attack. Smacking his arm away so that he wouldn't screw it up, I rolled my eyes.

"I divided the room- you said to split it right?" I gave him the most innocent look that I could and he stared at me blankly before shaking his head laughing.

"We both know that that wasn't what I meant about splitting the room." He wrapped his arm around me and we started walking away from my roommate. I had a feeling that today was going to be a good day.


	2. Cram School

_Just for those who are curious I write as Kazue and crimsonpearlalice is the one who writes as Natsuki :)_

_And thanks for reading!_

_We own our characters :) not blue exorcist otherwise this wouldn't be a fanfiction ;D_

_Tell us what you think!_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Told as Natsuki Ito**

The first day had gone by in a blur. The older students had shown all of the freshman to their classes, the study hall areas, the dorms, and the cafeteria. I knew I was going to get lost there, so I made it a point to be sure to explore as much as possible the next day so I could better get my bearings. Thankfully everyone was in just as much of a rush as I was, and I hardly saw Kazue at all that day. I had expected to see her at dinner but she didn't appear to be there, either. I wasn't much of a people person, so had no trouble with hanging around by myself. It wasn't that I was anti social, I just didn't seem the reasoning behind unnecessary conversation. So, after my head was spinning with way too much information about the school, I decided it would be best to head back.

Since cram school was starting the next day I wanted to make sure I got a good night sleep before. So, I scrambled up the stairs, determined to get there before Kazue so I could organize my very messy and dirty things without her judging gaze on me, only to freeze once I reached the hallway. There were ties on every single door. For a few moments my mouth fell open and I just starred. This had to be some joke… right? I mean, it wasn't like all the girls on the entire floor had boyfriends right? I shut my eyes as if that would help me to stop thinking about the odd array of images flooding my brain. But I had to get in to my room. My clothes and toothbrush and books were in there and I needed them for tomorrow. Not to mention my bed, I didn't fancy sleeping on the floor, thank you very much.

Hesitantly, I tip toed over to the door to Kazue's and my room and raised my hand and was about to knock-

"Oh Bon stop it-" okay nope I'm sleeping on the floor. Kazue's voice was way too high and I wanted nothing to do with whatever they were doing in there.

If everyone was making out or having sex in ALL of the rooms I had to get to another floor. I couldn't sleeping knowing everyone around me was doing everything but. I could already feel my face heating up and I turned on my heel and fled down the stairs to the lower floor.

More ties. Oh for crying out loud. With a groan I ran out of the dorms and down into the small commons area, finding a nice perch beneath one of the many windows. I slumped against the wall and ran a hand through my hair, only for it to get caught on the many snarls. I didn't want to sleep on the floor but I was not going up there. No way. Nope. Not happening. So, I pulled my jacket out of my bag and crumpled it up to use as a pillow, knowing full well that Kazue would probably lecture me about not ironing my things. Vaguely, I remember closing my eyes, but never really falling asleep.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Rat's Nest," I could barely recognize Kazue's voice and I grumbled something inaudible in reply before rolling over and covering my head with my jacket. "I didn't think it was possible for your hair to be more out of hand than it already was. If you gave me half an hour I really could do something with it-"

"...your fault..." I mumbled and rubbed my eyes as I tried to sit up. Everything ached and my back felt as if it had been twisted the wrong way. I stretched and winced upon hearing both of my shoulders pop followed by my neck. "...slept 'ere…"

Finally Kazue's face came into focus and I saw her smiling with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Oh you mean you saw the ties?"

"Is everyone here really that much of a slut?" I asked her, and she frowned.

"Not everyone, but a few people are-"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Every single door had a freaking tie on it, Kazue."

She laughed and hauled me to my feet, flicking a snarled strand of hair over my shoulder and I inched away subconsciously "It's called a joke, lighten up. No one was doing anything-"

"But I heard you-"

"It's called acting Rat's Nest. Alright? No harm done? It was just a joke, call it an initiation, if you will." My glare at her only intensified.

I didn't know what to say, so for many moments I just stared at her, waiting for an explanation. But, finally, I realized that she wasn't going to say anything, either. She looked too satisfied. "I should have gotten a good night sleep last night because of class."

She raised an eyebrow. "We don't have class for a few days, this is just so we can get used to the school-"

I smirked slightly. "No, we have cram school." Her eyes widened ever so slightly. "Mefisto told me you're training to be an exorcist, too. Don't freak out."

Kazuke seemed to take a few moments to collect her thoughts. "Very well. Don't be late, Rat's Nest." And like that, she was gone. I sighed. There was no way I was falling for the ties trick again, no matter what I might walk in on if I disregard them.

I could only walk around the massive school for so long before I was hopelessly lost. All of the students had been given the morning to get settled in to their dorm rooms and there was apparently some opening ceremony around ten o'clock that I honestly didn't care if I went to or not.

I knew it would be the classic 'hello and welcome to the new school year, now we will listen to the stuck up genius class representative that is bound to have a nervous breakdown at some point in time speak for no apparent reason other than making the rest of the class feel horrible. Yeah, I wanted to go to that. But, I couldn't deny that so far my morning had been good. Kazue had been surprisingly welcoming, other than the trick she pulled, and I was never going to admit it but the new shoes were a life saver. It had felt as if my feet were going to fall off in the old ones.

However, until the opening ceremony, I had nothing to do. And no part of me wanted to branch out and make new friends just yet. So, I wandered the halls, got lost at least five times, and by the time the ceremony started I found myself slipping into the back silently due to my tardiness and sitting down in the corner. Low and behold, the class representative got up, gave some cheesy cliche speech about how grateful he was and about how the year would be glorious, and then sat back down. Thankfully, after that, we were done. I didn't like being cooped up in one place for too long, so I rushed outside and dug through my bag, trying to find the mysterious key that Mefisto had given me the day before, claiming that it would get me into the cram school from any door.

I walked around the corner and saw a nearby supply closet, hoping that I hadn't been lied to about this weird key. I carefully put it inside the lock and turned it, looking once behind my shoulder to make sure no one was watching, and rushed inside, shutting the door lightly behind me and placing the key back in my pocket. The hallway was obviously different than the rest of True Cross, it seemed that the entire hallway was made of various stained glass pieces. I didn't take much time to marvel at the site, though, and continued on, looking for the freshman class.

Once I did finally find it, I was faced with another dilemma. I had no idea where to sit, because each person I looked at appeared stranger than the next. Much to my surprise, I noticed Kazue's boyfriend was there as well- was his name Bon or something? I couldn't remember. I stood awkwardly in the doorway for many moments, before sighing and finally sitting down in the middle of the room. I glanced around, shocked at just how small the class was, although Kazue hadn't arrived yet so that probably meant that there were others arriving soon, too. Bon was sitting next to a boy with pink hair and a scrawny bald kid with glasses who I doubted could weigh one hundred pounds soaking wet. I hoped that he wouldn't be fighting much, because I doubted he would last long.

There were two girls, one with long purple hair and pink eyes and the other with light brown hair and brown eyes, she looked much more quiet than her friend. There was this odd boy talking to a puppet who frankly I felt uneasy even looking at, and this person sitting in the back with a cloak over their head, hiding their face. I slumped down in my seat and glanced at the chalkboard, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone, really. Moments later, I looked up and saw Kazue walk in, and I nodded slightly to her. She looked at me and I wasn't sure if I should wave or not, so I just looked down again as she went over to Bon. Glancing at my watch I realized that class had to start soon. Where was the teacher? Shouldn't they be there by then?

The door was thrown open again and a tall boy with black hair and slightly pointed ears walked in, chin held high and had an arrogant aura around him. "I'm Rin Okumura." And with that grand entrance, he sat down in the row in front of me. I sighed. This had to be the biggest bunch of misfits I had ever laid eyes on. My patience was wearing thin and I had resorted to counting the tiles on the ceiling then the door was opened for a third time, much more lightly.

"Hello class, I'm your teacher, my name is Yukio Okumura. I am the same age as most of you and one of your classmates, but I ask that while class is in session you call me teacher." Okay, even I had to admit that I was shocked that the class representative was the teacher. How much more prestigious could you get? But I couldn't question it even if I wanted to, because that Rin guy had already sprang into action. The shrill tone of his voice made me wince and I glanced at Kazue out of the corner of my eye as if to ask what was going on. She quickly made eye contact with me and shrugged.

"Yukio?! What are you doing here?!"

"Rin, class is in session. I asked that you call me teacher-"

"You have some serious explaining to do! What do you mean you're the teacher? You've known about all of this?!"

However, Yukio appeared content to ignore his brother and continue on with his lesson. "Now, who of you have not received a temptaint? It is a form of injury or disease from a demon that allows for humans to see demons."

Subconsciously my hand tightened around my knee, specifically the leggings that I refused to not wear underneath my skirt to hide the scars, and I focused on making my mind blank. Shoving out any thoughts that had to do with the disastrous camping trip which had been ransacked by a fire demon two years before my acceptance to the academy. Yes I had received a temptaint, but I sure as hell wished I hadn't. Four people raised their hands, and I was surprised to see Kazue be one of them. How did she know she wanted to be an exorcist if she couldn't even see the demons yet? How could the other three as well? I saw Bon nudge Kazue playfully and she grinned and punched him in the arm. Oh maybe he had something to do with it.

"Yukio you haven't answered my questions-" But Rin was once again cut off.

"Are any of you familiar with hobgoblins? they are a low level demon, perfect for a temptain ritual. If they smell rotten animal blood they will swarm, and luckily this building is full of them. But don't worry, this school is perfectly safe-"

"Ritual?! Yukio talk to me-" There was a flash of anger and annoyance across the teacher's face, and he gave his brother a steady glance.

Yukio sighed and glanced at the class, a patient expression on his face, as if he hadn't even been tested moments before. "Class I'm sorry but could you all step out for a moment? I will be right back with you all soon." I looked at the two uneasily, they were brothers, right? It must be some family issue. I stood up and pushed my chair in, making a scraping sound against the floor, and walked outside with the rest of the other students. The second the door shut behind us most everyone started chattering.

"What was that about?" The bald kid asked, partially standing on his tip toes.

"They're brothers, right?" That was the pink haired guy. Oh man I had to learn names, and quick. But I wasn't going to ask them for it. I would figure it out as class went by. I always prefered to observe than actually take part in conversations.

"Rin acted like he was so confused."

I sighed and glanced around. It was the two boy's business and I wasn't going to go sticking my nose into places it didn't belong, so, I remained silent. Bon had an arm draped around Kazue's shoulders and she cleared her throat. "Guys, just let it go, it's their own deal, not ours." I know I shouldn't be surprised about how Kazue was acting, but I was. Maybe I had pegged her wrong, with all of the designer clothes and obsessive compulsiveness.

There was a murmur of agreement from everyone, until the pink haired boy, who was closest to the door, jumped up. "Did I just hear a gunshot? Or, many gunshots?"

That was when we all crowded the door to listen. There were numerous gunshots and crashing noises, and quite a bit of screaming but not words could be made out. So, moments later, when it was thrown open, we all nearly fell flat on our faces inside. But, thankfully, we recovered in time so it wasn't a problem. I almost laughed when I saw the state of the room. Desks were messed up and there were some burn makes on the ones closer to the two brothers, and a few cracks in the windows and ceilings. What the heck had happened?

Yukio looked up sheepishly. "Hello class, sorry for the interruption-"

"What happened to this place?" Bon exclaimed. Rin rubbed the back of his neck and quickly found his way over to the nearest chair.

"Don't worry about it, let's just continue with the lesson, shall we?" But with the room in that state of disarray, I could in no way focus on temptaints and hobgoblins.


	3. Selfish

**Chapter 3**

**Told as Kazue Lee**

I rubbed the palm of my hand absently- it was covered in a bandage from when we got our temptaints a few days before. The pain had been brief but totally worth it- being able to see demons was pretty sweet. It was like having some random imaginary friends who attacked from time to time.

It was something fun for the bore that my life was.

"Alright everyone- I'm going to hand back your quizzes now." I looked up to see the younger Okumura twin- sorry- our teacher who had a slight smile on his face as he looked down at the papers.

I couldn't help but to smirk slightly at that. The quiz had honestly been a breeze. It was obvious that some of the other students ended up struggling on it but really? How could they struggle on something that took me 10 minutes to figure out?

Yukio started calling names and I looked over at Natsuki who was sitting by herself. Not in the loner corner but close to the window. She was staring out it blankly though- seeming lost in her thoughts.

She must have failed. Well sucks to suck I guess.

"Okumura!" I looked up to see that Yukio was glaring at Rin who had a shameful look on his face. The teacher's eye twitched and he shook his head. "You're giving me an ulcer."

He must have failed as well.

"Sorry teach." Rin gave a false laugh and I looked away from the boy to Bon who was scowling.

He had been scowling at that Rin kid pretty much all day- such small things seemed to set him off.

"Suguro."

My boyfriend got to his feet and walked over to Yukio while I propped my feet up on the table bored. Here I thought that this class was going to be exciting- something to look forwards to. A place where we would learn how to actually fight demons. Not take notes on how to fight demons. That was the whole reason why I joined in the first place.

I didn't have some tragic backstory like many of the other people here. Like Natsuki over there. It was pretty obvious from the way she covered up a lot of her skin- and she talked in her sleep at night. Though I was a bit curious wasn't curious enough to figure it out myself. Why bother when she probably would tell me eventually?

I grew up rich and spoiled- hell I still was rich and spoiled and my parents fawned over me along with all of the servants and pretty much everyone that I knew. While some people would scoff and say my life had no hardships at all- I wouldn't deny that. I was just… bored.

Bored of getting dotted on and having to deal with people every day got so boring- it was boring not to struggle and while it sounded so indecent to admit- I needed adventure. I needed something to do in my spare time rather than just bossing people around.

So I heard rumors about True Cross Academy and their exorcism classes and decided- hey why the hell not. I was rich enough to get in without them having to test me anyways. It didn't seem worth it yet.

"-you loser! I came to this school because I'm serious about becoming an exorcist! And everyone here is studying hard because they want to be an exorcist too!" I looked up from my nails to see that Bon was yelling at the new kid- finally snapping. Finally. Something interesting.

"Do you think you should get him?" Shima whispered to me and I looked over at the pink haired guy and gave him a half smile.

"He'll be fine." I laughed then turned my attention back towards the fighting guys.

"Well if you're not going to help we are!" Shima snapped and climbed to his feet- grabbing baldy to go along with him. I rolled my eyes at him and watched as they pulled Bon away from Rin while Rin's brother pulled him away.

What idiots. I was wondering what was going to happen- it was all just a huge disappointment. Biting my tongue I shook my head then looked back at them to see that Yukio was joining in the conversation as well. Looking over at Natsuki I saw that she was still scowling out the window- completely lost in her thoughts. I wonder…

Getting to my feet I went over and tapped on her desk- though it took a few times I finally got her attention.

"Hey Rat's nest. How do you think you did?" She looked at me a little shocked as I took the seat next to her- was it really that shocking? I mean we are roommates after all.

"Probably-" The bell rang loudly stopping the fight up front and effectively cutting Natsuki off. As much as I wanted to hear more about how she failed I really just wanted to get out of this classroom. To the next.

"Lee, Ito. I need a word with both of you." The new guy snickered a bit as we were called by his brother and I gave him the evil eye effectively causing him to shrink out of the room with his girlfriend the blond chick.

Laughing a bit to myself I turned to Bon who was waiting for me with Shima and the bald kid (I probably should figure out his name…). It looked like he cooled down a little bit which was good. At least I wouldn't have to listen to him rant about Rin for the next hour or so.

"I'll wait for you outside." Bon stated and gave me a kiss before stalking out of the room looking annoyed as ever.

With a sigh I turned back to Yukio who had that look of partial disappointment on his face that he did when he was talking to his brother. Oh how annoying. I knew where this was going.

"Let's start with Natsuki. You… might need some tutoring. I expected quite a bit more from you if I am going to be honest." He handed her her paper and I saw a whopping 23 on the top of her paper. I wanted to laugh at the horrid grade but kept myself silent. Laughing at someone's failure was not good. I reminded myself.

"You have incredible work ethic with all of your other work but it seems like test taking isn't something you excel at. If you can't do any better on the next quiz I'll have to assign you a tutor."

Natsuki nodded her head- her hand clenched tightly on the failure that was literally in her hands. She kept her eyes down- not making eye contact with either of us. Yukio cleared his throat which caught my attention and I almost grinned at his expression. Ooh this should be good.

"Now Kazue… You on the other hand haven't turned anything in. Which is odd because you have been for all the other classes. I was doubting you immensely but… here. I don't know how you did it but here." He handed me my paper that had 102 written on the top which caused me to smirk. "You certainly surprised me."

I folded the paper neatly and slipped it into my back pocket and then turned back to Yukio who seemed to be fuming silently at my indifference. Natsuki was watching the two of us curiously.

"Is there anything else sir?" I drawled and his eye twitched.

"Yes there is something!" He then took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "You haven't even turned in the in class work but you are excelling at the quizzes and though the quizzes and tests are the majority of your grade- I expected more for you. You need to start improving your worth ethic Miss Lee."

Nodding my head I gave him a bow and a sarcastic thank you before leaving the room waving at the two dumbstruck teens that I left behind.

It was just too much fun picking on the new guy.

Now it wasn't because I didn't like Yukio- in fact I thought he was a great teacher despite his age. But I had to have a bit of fun. Though none of the assignments had been turned it- that didn't mean that I didn't do them. He didn't know that but I already had a binder full of the classwork and homework we had been doing on my half of the desk. Nobody would need to know till I turned it in. It was way too much fun to smite him. He was too easy.

Bon wasn't out there waiting for me like he said he would but that bothered me a lot less than I thought it would. He probably was out picking on Rin or something like that. Honestly I wasn't all that interested in that. I had something else on my mind.

"So- tell me. How exactly did you get a 23 on a quiz as easy as that?" Rat's nest ignored me as I followed her as she exited the classroom. There was a bit of time between this class and PE so plenty of time for me to bother her.

"I mean honestly- I finished it before you guys were even half way done and I got the highest grade. I don't even study- isn't that a bit odd don't you think I mean-"

"Oh will you just stop it!" Natsuki spun around glaring at me. I flinched back a bit at the sudden movement but quickly smirked back at the girl. She ignored this and kept on talking though. "I keep trying and I study hard! I've been trying hard I'm just not good at memorizing and all that so shut up already!"

She was red in the face and she took in a deep breath. Her outburst caused me to tilt my head to the side curiously at the girl. So she wasn't as timid as I thought. This was good. At least now I knew that she had a backbone.

The girl started to walk away from me but then stopped for a moment with a slight smile on her face. The first real smile I had seen her make since she got here really.

"And you can't say you don't study Kazue. I've seen the binder on your desk and you studying so stop pretending that you're this huge rebel."

* * *

"Alright you two! Don't forget you're getting used to how the demon moves. This isn't a race. Kazue, Natsuki you guys go first."

I grinned at my roommate who was rolled her eyes at me. I slid down to the track and looked at the giant frog demon that was glaring at both Natsuki and I. I stretched for a second then looked up at the instructor and gave him a thumbs up.

He pulled a lever and the cage went up and I could hear Shima and the others start to yell at me. I studied the Demon for a second before starting to run, grabbing Natsuki's hand along the way. Unfortunately I pretty much was dragging Natsuki along.

"Move your feet you idiot!" I screamed at the lagging girl and soon enough she was running along side me. Letting her go I glanced back at the demon which was hopping towards us. Left, right. Left...right.

Despite the fact that it was having no troubles keeping up with us- the thing wasn't all that fast. It was more the fact that the demon had such long hops that gained it ground. That was all I needed to figure out? How boring.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Natsuki panted as I ran near the side of the arena, just off enough that it couldn't see me with it's many eyes. The thing was too focused on Natsuki. Perfect.

"Just keep running!" I called to the burnet who was still sprinting away from it. I leaned up against the side trying to catch my breath.

"LEE! WHAT ARE YOU-" There was a loud clang and I looked up to see that the demon was yanked back by the chain leash. The cage dropped back down on it and our teacher Tsubaki aka Sideburns jumped down from the platform that he was on. Stalking over towards me he had his hands on his hips and his face snarled into a scowl.

"What?!" I straightened up and faced the man with a slight smirk. "You told us to learn how the demon moves and I did! I don't understand what your problem is!"

He mumbled a bit under his breath then pointed at Natsuki who was a few feet away trying to catch her breath. I looked at him with a questioning look and his scowl deepened.

"You really need to work on your teamwork. Shima, Miwa! You're next."

Shima and baldy skid down the side and I watched with mild interest as Sideburns turned to Natsuki and the two talked a bit. Rolling my eyes I climbed back up the arena with ease and then turned to Bon who was almost glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes at the boy and grabbed a towel- wiping the sweat off of my face. I wasn't really mad at him but I might as well play that I was. It was something to do.

"Hey, hey Kazue!" I ignored him as I took a deep drink of water. Bon stood in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Kazue!"

"I'm trying to drink here." I scowled and he took the water bottle out of my hand. What was wrong with him. "You know when someone exercises they're supposed to be hydrated."

Bon took this sarcasm as everything is okay and he handed the bottle back then wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Laughing a bit he shook his head then looked down at me.

"What did Okumura want with you?" He asked and we watched as the two run around the arena away from the toad.

"I got a 102 on the quiz but haven't been doing the work so he's upset for some reason." I smirked a bit knowing that he was going to freak out at this. People not doing their work was something that he loathed. I felt him stiffen at my side and I looked up to see his aggravated expression. Oh this was going to be good.


End file.
